Masquerade
by Willow8
Summary: the first part in my 'What If?' series. What if..... 2x4 but NO slash! :) confused? Well you'll just have to read it and find out what I mean. Quatre has a secret... R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

NB:

Disclaimer: Yes. In my own little world where everyone worships me and my friends muck out my stables and clean my toilets, I own Gundam Wing. But in this world (where I have been banished because I was naughty in another world), I do not own Gundam Wing and am merely using the characters for the enjoyment of others and myself. 

No. I am not getting paid for writing this. Unless you count the money I'm getting for babysitting my sisters, but that actually has nothing to do with this fic…

A/N: I do hope that you enjoy this, it's just a little twisted fic, the start of my 'What If?' series. This should be a whole series of 'What Ifs', one fic for each character. 

Remember to leave shoes and candy wrappers at the door when you enter, and leave your reviews when you leave by pushing the button that says review. I'm not trying to insult your intelligence, I'm merely 'pointing the way'. ^^;; 

Thank you. Now, I shall get on with the story.

What If?

Masquerade 

__

Chapter 1 - Hiding, Looking, Seeking, Finding 

'All these years I've hidden, hidden who I truly was. All because my father wishes to have a male heir, not another female one. Even though I was of natural birth. 

It was my birth that killed my mother…'

Quatre sat up on the bed as another knock echoed around the room. Frantically, Quatre ran into the bathroom before calling 'Yes?'.

"It's Duo, can I come in?"

"Er…no…" Quatre replied hesitantly.

"Aw c'mon Q-ball, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Quatre blushed.

"Still, I'm feeling self-conscious. Come back later Duo, give me ten minutes."

**

Outside the door, Duo sighed and walked away. Halfway down the corridor, he paused and looked at Quatre's door.

"If I didn't know any better Q-man, I'd say you were a girl…"

**

Quatre walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. Undoing the tight biding that covered most of the chest area, Quatre let out a sigh. 

Slipping into a figure hugging T-shirt, the feminine figure that was Quatre usually, suddenly became all out feminine when the top was smoothed, showing a pair of…breasts…

Quatre was a girl. She always had been, always would be.

"Allah, that binding is so restricting. I must get out some time. But," She sighed as Duo called up again "for now, it is back to becoming a guy." She walked into the bathroom and appeared with the binding done up tightly as before. 

She slipped on the pink shirt and waistcoat, slipping into the façade all too easily as she buttoned up the shirt and walked out of her room. 

**

She got halfway down the corridor before she fell to her knees and let out a cry of pain. She put one hand over her stomach and curled up on the floor. She whimpered as she tried to get to her feet again, but this time, pain flared in her back and she collapsed once more to the floor, her eyes welling with tears of pain. 

**

Duo heard a thud, then a cry, then a whimper and then another thud. His eyes widened and he ran back to Quatre. He saw her lying on the floor, her eyes filled with tears.

"Quatre?"

"It hurts Duo…" Duo scooped Quatre up into his arms and carried the blonde back to her room. 

"What hurts Q?" Quatre blinked her tears away and looked at Duo trustingly. 

"Can you get me a hot-water bottle?" She asked timidly. "And some painkillers?" Duo nodded and ran out of the room, just in time too, because as soon as he had left, despite the pain, Quatre ran into the bathroom, opened the cupboard, pulled out a sanitary towel and shut the door. 

**

She emerged a few moments later, cursing. Stumbling back into the bed, Quatre slipped under the covers and relaxed into the covers. She took off her shirt and undid the binding before slipping on a very loose shirt. She eased her trousers off and kicked them out of the bed with some difficulty. She barely had enough time to hide her binding under the bed before Duo walked in. 

"Hey Q. Got your water bottle, chocolate and painkillers. Now," He sat down on the bed as Quatre put the hot-water bottle so that it was resting under the base of her spine. She swallowed the tablets before starting delicately on the dairy milk bar Duo had bought up for her. "Fancy telling me what's the matter?" He asked, looking disappointed and slightly hurt when Quatre shook her head. He knocked a book off Quatre's bedside table and it fell under the bed. "Be right back Q." He missed the look of shock and the rapid shaking of the blonde's head as he disappeared under the bed. 

Duo emerged a few seconds later holding the book and the binding. Quatre blushed violently and threw the covers over her head.

"Quatre," Duo said dangerously as he walked over and locked the door. "What the HELL is going on?"

"Well Duo…" She sighed, she had to explain now. "Duo, you've got to understand, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even the others. They must never know."

"Know what?" Duo asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

"I'm a…"

***

END of chapter 1

A/N: Don't you hate me?! No… please don't hate me! I'll update real soon if I get five or more (preferably more) reviews! 

Yes, this will be 2x4, but not slash cause Quatre's a girl. ;)

Review please!

Willow

~x~


	2. Named and Shamed

NB:

Disclaimer: Yes. In my own little world where everyone worships me and my friends muck out my stables and clean my toilets, I own Gundam Wing. But in this world (where I have been banished because I was naughty in another world), I do not own Gundam Wing and am merely using the characters for the enjoyment of others and myself. 

No. I am not getting paid for writing this. Nope, not at all. 

A/N: Remember to leave shoes and candy wrappers at the door when you enter, and leave your reviews when you leave by pushing the button that says review. I'm not trying to insult your intelligence, I'm merely 'pointing the way'. ^^;; 

Thank you. Now, I shall get on with the story.

What If?

Masquerade 

__

Chapter 2 – Named and Shamed

"I'm a…" Quatre started, pausing and biting her lip, pushing herself further into the pillow in an attempt to hide from Duo. 

"What?" Duo urged softly, a change from the scary Duo of 30 seconds ago. Quatre's bottom lip trembled as she locked eyes with Duo, searching desperately for something that proved that he wouldn't tell on her. "I won't say anything Q, I promise." Nodding, Quatre raised a trembling hand and brushed her fringe from her eyes.

"Duo, I know that you won't, but you must understand, telling you this is very hard for me, especially since I have lived like this for quite a few years now. Duo, I'm a, a girl…" She shut her eyes and waited for Duo to shout something or make some sort of hurtful accusation, wincing in apprehension. When nothing came her way, she opened her eyes and looked at Duo who was sitting with a slight smile on his face. 

"Well," He said simply. "I wasn't expecting that." When he caught Quatre looking at him fearfully, he hugged her. "Don't worry Q, your secret's safe with me. I am quite surprised that you've managed to hide it this well." She let a small smile slip onto her face. She was glad that finally she could trust someone and didn't have to keep it a secret from everyone.

"You understand why the others mustn't find out?" Quatre asked. 

"Yeah," Duo said lightly. "You'd certainly get hell from 'Fei, that's for sure. He's the main problem." 

***

Duo and Quatre spoke all day before she asked him to go downstairs and get her some more painkillers. While he disappeared off to get them, Quatre rebound her chest, got dressed and then hurriedly washed her face in an attempt to get rid of the blush that had crept on.

Duo came back in to find her ready to come downstairs again.

"Thanks Duo," She said quietly as she took the painkillers and then walked out of her room. Seeing his puzzled look she explained. "Surely you don't want to miss dinner do you? It's my turn to cook tonight."

"Oh!" Duo exclaimed, giving an exaggerated bow, arm sweeping in motion for her to go first. "Ladies first." 

As they walked down the stairs, Duo bouncing merrily, Quatre watched his braid swinging and felt the urge to braid it. As her eyes followed the plait, she blushed furiously as it stopped and her eyes remained fixed on the point where it had rested – Duo's backside. 

Catching herself staring, Quatre turned the other way and hurried into the kitchen to start cooking. Something quick but nice… she chewed on her bottom lip while she thought.

Duo watched her working, pottering through the kitchen and noticed things that he hadn't before. He noticed that she did things in a very 'feminine' way, if that is how it could be described. She was very proper and a real perfectionist. And, he noted, she had the cutest pout imaginable.

After about an hour, an elegant chicken meal was laid down on the table. 

"Dinner, as they used to say in England, is served." Duo grinned and sat at the head of the table as the other pilots filed in.

END of chapter 2

A/N: Um… short but sweet? At least it's an update? Um… hopefully the next part will be coming up a lot faster this time. ^^;; 

Yes, this will be 2x4, but not slash cause Quatre's a girl. ;) 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!! It's nice to know that people like it…. I think…. Hehehe…. **glares at N'Hrive and Elear who have been mean and given Willow a complex and made her really paranoid. ** 

Please review and banish this worry my muses have given me… please? Only four reviews for a new chapter!! Surely you can manage four!

Willow

~x~


End file.
